Big Time Rush (Band)
Big Time Rush (also known as BTR) is an American KCA nominated pop/rock quartet band created by Nickelodeon, that signed a record deal in 2009, and was made known by the American television series, Big Time Rush. The band consists of four real-life best friends: Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr. and Logan Henderson. In 2010, The band were nominated for "Favorite International Band" at the Australian Kids Choice Awards. They were also nominated for Iconic Triple Threat for the first ever J-14 Teen Icon Awards for 2010 as well. Results are still underway until their December Magazine Teen Issue. Big time rush is the best. Band members * Kendall Francis Schmidt - Vocals (born November 2, 1990) - American actor and singer * James David Maslow - Vocals (born July 16, 1990) - American actor and singer * Carlos Roberto Peña, Jr. - Vocals (born August 15, 1989) - American actor and singer * Logan Phillip Henderson - Vocals (born September 14, 1989) - American actor and singer Biography The group was made famous thanks to the TV series. Nickelodeon partnered with Columbia/Epic Label Group to produce the show, which incorporates original music into the series. Big Time Rush is one of the three Nickelodeon shows (the others are iCarly and Victorious). It was announced shortly after the series was picked up that the four actors would sing in a band named after the show, "Big Time Rush." The first single from the show, "Big Time Rush" (the series theme song), was released in November 2009. Additional songs were released throughout the show's first season."Big Time Rush" were also the star presenters at the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards, came to the 2010 MTV Movie awards and were recently at the 2010 Teen Choice Awards. The Los Angeles Times has been critical of the show's focus on music, noting: Music career Big Time Rush's debut album, B.T.R., was released on October 11, 2010, via Sony/Columbia. "Famous" was released on iTunes on June 29, 2010, three days after the song was first shown in its full entirety, which was immediately following the episode debut of "Big Time Fever" on June 26, 2010. "Famous" is a remake of the original song by a Swedish band named Play. "City Is Ours" was released on August 3, 2010, and the music video was in the episode "Big Time Video." The full version of "Til' I Forget About You" was released as a promo single for the album in September. History 2007-2009: Casting A nationwide casting effort began in 2007. More than 1,500 teens and young adults auditioned for the four roles. Kendall Schmidt was the last actor cast, and the most difficult role to cast. Filming of the series began in August 2009. Actor Carlos Pena Jr. previously worked with creator/producer Scott Fellows on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Although he was reluctant to do so (he had just entered the Boston Conservatory to study music), Pena submitted an audition tape and won the role a month later. Series creator and executive producer, "Scott Fellows", was inspired to write each character by the personality of the actor playing him. 2009-2010: The Beginning The name, Big Time Rush, was not formed until August 2009. In an interview, the guys state it was hard to pick the name and that the name, Big Time Rush, is a hockey term they came up with. They were signed to a record deal in 2009; therefore, they are a real band. In their hit show on Nickelodeon, they play Four hockey-playing best friends from Minnesota who go on to L.A to become the next hit-making, chart-topping boy band. Their debut single, Big Time Rush, was released on November 29, 2009, and had a strong debut on iTunes. The single was also featured in the hour-long made-for-TV pilot movie, Big Time Audition, but the second verse and some choruses were cut. On April 27, 2010, Big Time Rush made their chart entry debut when Halfway There peaked at #93 in the Billboard Hot 100. On October 11, 2010, Their debut album, B.T.R., was released. It features the debut single, "Halfway There", "City Is Ours", and "Til I Forget About You. 2010: Tour After the wrapping of the show's second season, Big Time Rush will be going on their first headlining tour. The tour will be late 2010, but no dates are planned yet. Discography Singles *'B': "The City Is Ours", and "Big Time Rush" peaked outside of the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, therefore they are listed on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. Other singles Filmography Big Time Rush made their network television debut on "The Today Show" on 11 October 2010, with performances of "Til I Forget About You" and Big Night. Awards In Australia's USA Kids Choice Awards, The band, Big Time Rush, was nominated for one award, Favorite International Band. References External links * * * Official site * Big Time Rush on MTV.com